meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Double Crazy Part I
(So Dude, here is Double Whammy, or as i call it... Double Crazy, my version of the FIRST part and we are close to the last episode in TV Series after this one... As i said, ah i am gonna miss making them, BUT i prefer to watch TV Series episodes more than making them, even if i worked hard i wish i could do more but hey next time i do short episodes so it is easy i guess...) At an amusement park, Waffles manages to ring the bell in a "test your strength" game. Nuthead, the operator of the game, offers him a foam finger as a prize, but Waffles, taking offense to this, simply pulls off Handy's signature look and leaves. Nuthead then hears the humming sound of the plane ride and ducks for cover. He then believes that enemy planes are going to attack him, causing him to flip out. He gets in Smelly's plane, slits his throat with his Bowie knife, sticks it in his chest, and places a live grenade in his neck. He jumps off the plane as the grenade explodes and lands in Lola's plane, crushing her. (Lol, Lola sounds like lol but crushing her makes less sense...) He rips the propeller off her plane and heads toward Sanna's plane. She tries to escape, but he whacks her in the head with the propeller, causing her eyes to fly out of their sockets. Her eyes get caught in her plane's propeller and are pulled out of her head, along with her skeleton and organs. Nuthead laughs and parachutes off the ride. Tinky, seeing the damage he's done, screams in terror and Nuthead comes out of his trance. He notices what he's done in stunned silence. (Notices also that Tinky helped, to snap him out...) Clearly bothered by what happened, he decides to see a therapist, Berty (who is wearing a fake beard), for help. Dr. Berty shows him some inkblot cards to let Nuthead tell him what they look like. All of the pictures remind him of war, weapons, and explosions, causing him to begin flipping out. Luckily, Berty dumps the water in a fishbowl on him, breaking Nuthead's trance. He and Nuthead sit on the floor and do a deep breathing meditation exercise. Nuthead is pleased with the results and, thinking he is cured, he heads back to the park. He sees Schooly shooting an arrow, and starts to lose it, but he tries the exercise and calms down. He then sees what he thinks is a grenade in a group of pineapples, but a few deep breaths calm him down into seeing it's actually just another pineapple. Meanwhile, Maker decides to do a fire juggling act. The smoke from the fire reaches where Nuthead is while he's meditating and smells the smoke, causing him to lose focus. He looks over and sees Maker drinking a flammable liquid and spews fire from one of his sticks. This causes Nuthead to be reminded of his fellow recruits flamethrowers, which makes him flip out again. He runs up to Maker and forces him to drink the entire bottle of flammable liquid. While Maker is choking on the bad taste, Nuthead kills Schooly (No, pls no! Not a cat... Nuthead goes nuts!) by impaling him with tons of arrows off screen and fires a flaming stick with the bow he stole from Schooly at Maker. The stick hits Maker in the chest, which causes him to catch fire from the inside until he eventually explodes. Nuthead goes back to Berty for more therapy completely guilty by what he's done. Berty gives him a stress toy to squeeze if he ever gets the urge to kill. Thinking he's cured again, (He's not!) Nuthead goes back to the amusement park and mans the water balloon clown stand. Bammy comes along, gives Nuthead a dollar to play and successfully pops a balloon. Nuthead begins to flip out again, but immediately snaps out of it and squeezes the stress toy incessantly to calm down. Unfortunately, Nuthead squeezes too hard and the toy pops, causing Nuthead to fall to the ground. When he gets back up, he flips out all over again. Bammy tries to get away, but Nuthead grabs him and shoves him through the wall in the back where one of the clowns were. Nuthead then squirts tons of water in Bammy's mouth with a water gun, causing his head to expand like a balloon. Eventually, Bammy's head pops which snaps Nuthead out of his trance. Back in therapy, Nuthead is in total shock and holds a teddy bear close to him. Berty then tries to use hypnotism on Nuthead, causing him to fall asleep so that he can find his happy place. In his dream, Nuthead walks down a path with dancing trees, flowers and butterflies fluttering in the air. He then joins a group of penguins for tea and cookies. When the sun immediately sets in Nuthead's dream world, he wakes up and sees that Berty started acting like a chicken. Nuthead goes home and sleeps. In his dream, he is still having tea and cookies with the penguins when a Bowie knife emerges from a penguin in his stomach. Suddenly, Evil Nuthead's arm comes out of the wound and Nuthead wakes up from the nightmare with his room torn up. Nuthead goes to the bathroom, washes his face and takes a lot pills from the medicine cabinet. When he turns around, the evil Nuthead is there as a seperate being and tackles him to the ground. To be continued... Moral: "Two heads are better than one!" ("Two heads" is like you and me in chat...) Category:Blog posts